


Ghosts of the Past

by aliciawonderland



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Canon Character of Color, Canon Temporary Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciawonderland/pseuds/aliciawonderland
Summary: The past comes back to haunt Jesse McCree





	Ghosts of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> i've been sitting on this whole concept for a while now. most of the fic will take place during blackwatch era, and characters/ships/tags will be updated as i go.

“Gabe…?”

That brief moment of hesitation was enough of an opening for Reaper. Within seconds he had closed the gap between him and Jesse and knocked Peacekeeper to the ground. One shotgun was pressed against Jesse’s left hip, right where he kept his flashbangs. The other pressed against his throat.

Jesse let out a strained breath, and Reaper… _Gabe_ cocked his head slightly to the side, mask hiding any expression he may have been wearing.

Even without seeing his face, Jesse knew he was right. The Reaper was Gabriel Reyes.

 

* * *

 

Jesse was twenty when he was finally allowed to work under Reyes. Between the time it took for the Deadlock trial to finish up and the mandatory training he had to do under Captain Amari he had almost thought he wouldn’t make it to actual field work.

Captain Amari had been a nice enough lady. Tough, but surprisingly gentle. Jesse had grown to really respect her.

Reyes was very different. He felt more like the guys Jesse had worked with in Deadlock. He was all business, emotionally closed off, and he certainly didn’t seem to appreciate Jesse’s attitude. Of course, the fact that he wasn’t nearly as polite with Reyes as he was with Captain Amari might have had something to do with it.

But Reyes hadn’t seen Jesse since he helped clear up Deadlock’s hideout, and Jesse wasn’t gonna let him think he was _soft_ now.

He sat in a chair across from Reyes, feet up on the desk, arms crossed in front of his chest. Reyes, for the most part, wasn’t showing any sign of obvious annoyance beyond staring Jesse down like he wanted to strangle him then and there.

“So how’s this all s’posta go _boss_?”

Jesse couldn’t help the smug grin that spread across his face as he filled that last word with sarcasm and disdain. Reyes sat back in his chair, arms crossed in a mirror image of Jesse. Their eyes never broke contact.

All Jesse could think was that it was a challenge, and he had no intention of backing down. If this was how Reyes was testing him, he was going to win.

 

* * *

 

“Didn’t think I’d find _you_ crawling back here.”

The voice that came through the mask was so different from what Jesse remembered. Deep and guttural with a faint echo that gave Jesse chills.

It sounded nothing like Gabe.

But the dull ache in Jesse’s chest and the sudden _longing_ he felt as The Reaper stepped closer was so familiar.

Jesse swallowed hard. A struggle with the barrel of the shotgun pushing harder against him with each passing second.

He managed to choke out the name one more time.

“ _Gabe…”_

And then everything went dark.


End file.
